Into The Lions Den
by waterydomestic
Summary: Sequel to 'Moving On'. Finn meets the dads.


**Title - Into The Lions Den**

**Characters - Finn/Rachel**

**Summary - Sequel to fic 'Moving On'** **in which Finn and Rachel finally got together and Rachel decided to mislead Finn that her fathers were pretty fearsome and possibly didn't have the best impression of Finn. In this Finn meets the dads.**

**Disclaimer - No, I do not own Glee**

Today has been a pretty good day so far.

Rachel forgave me for being all distant and moody lately. She accepted my apology and didn't laugh at me or tell me I was too late when I confessed that I wanted to be with her. Was ready to be with her. Finally. We'd gone to see my mom and mom had loved Rachel like I knew she would.

Everything was perfect.

Perfect that is, until Rachel said that I should meet her dads.

Her two dads!

Her possibly scary two dads. Her two dads who it seemed were well aware that I hadn't always treated Rachel in the best way possible. Had in fact due to my inability to make my freaking mind up and act on what I wanted, kept disappointing their only daughter time and time again.

This was going to be a problem.

Think positive all you want Finn it was going to be a problem.

So that's how I found myself in a car with Rachel on our way to her house and a showdown with her two dads.

_Showdown! How dramatic!_

Okay so I wasn't exactly expecting like some MMA battle, but still, pretty scary situation. I tried to psyche myself up. Some positive thinking was the key. There was no way this could go as badly as I feared. Look Rachel was awesome so it stands to reason her dads would be awesome too.

Everything will be fine.

Sure the way Rachel had described her fathers was a little unsettling.

_Unsettling? That's what you're going with unsettling? Try terrifying? Horrifying._

Calm down! Her dad didn't sound too bad. What was it Rachel had said, oh yeah, he could be reasoned with... eventually.

That sounded okay..ish.

But Papa? Papa? I really didn't like the sound of Papa. 'Hotheaded.' 'Passionate.' Codewords for violent if ever I'd heard them. So epic fail on the positive thinking, and crap looks like we'd already arrived at her house. Was it unbearably hot in here or was it just me? I glanced over at a fresh as a daisy looking Rachel. Yup, just me.

You can do this, you can do this. It's important to Rachel so man up and get this done. She's been there for you over and over again now she needs you to be there for her.

Shouting is nothing to be scared of. You handle Coach shouting every day. Some mean looks? Pssh! You've been on the receiving end of all manner of mean looks from Quinn over the last couple of months. So Rachel's dads might give you a couple of nasty looks. None of them can possibly make your heart ache as much as just one sad faced look from Rachel.

That look where her whole face crumbles.

The look that I know I'd do anything in the world to avoid even though I'm more than aware somewhere deep inside of me that I've been responsible for putting it on her face on more than one occasion.

Her dads probably know I've put that look on her face many times as well.

Oh god!

Her dads know I've made Rachel break out the sad face! They're going to kill me!

_Don't exaggerate they won't actually kill you idiot. They probably won't even hit you._

Maybe they'll stop me from seeing Rachel though. I'd prefer they hit me to be honest. They'll make her see that she's too good for me.

_Of course she's too good for you_.

Well yeah. But please don't let them point that out to her. Let her find out in her own good time that she's too good for me. By then perhaps I'll have grown on her.

I risk a glance at Rachel who gives me a look as if to reassure me. I appreciate the effort but it's really not working. Look Finn you need a strategy. Here's what it's going to be.

Be polite. Respectful. Say as little as possible. This is absolutely key – As. Little. As. Possible.

Shouldn't be too hard. It's not as if I'm the chattiest boy on the block. Especially lately. This should be a cinch after all the practice I've had at Glee over the last few weeks. The only stumbling block is Rachel. Talking with Rachel, talking about Rachel is like my kryptonite. The one topic I can go on and on and on and on about.

Just as long as she doesn't come up in conversation I should be golden.

_Do you even hear yourself idiot? _

What are the chances Rachel's not going to come up in conversation? _What else do you think you're going to talk about?_ She's the only thing I'm aware of having in common with her dads 'cos I don't know them yet.

_You're doomed_.

Just accept it and embrace it. Unless?

"Hey Rachel. Do your dads like football?"

Great now she's looking at me like I've lost my mind. It's kind of cute actually.

God her face is just... just... This is why I need a bigger vocabulary. Amazing doesn't begin to cut it. But it'll have to do. Her face when she's concentrating, when she's excited, when she's singing, when she's laughing, when I finally get a routine right, when I pay her a compliment, when she's arguing, and hey even when she's sad. She's so beautiful. I mean I like other things about her less um what is it..oh superficial things. But I could just stare at her all day I think. She's got the most expressive face I've ever seen.

God I love her so much.

Whoa whoa. Slow down.

_Oh it's totally true stop your protesting_.

Okay it's true but she doesn't need to know that. I'll scare her away acting like a freak. Oh Rachel you're so beautiful. Oh Rachel you're so great. Oh Rachel I lurrve you. Pathetic.

_True though isn't it?_

Okay so yeah but lets get back to the topic at hand. Focus on how I'm going to survive the next five minutes. Maybe her dads aren't even home.

"Don't worry too much Finn. They got back from a mini break last night and aren't back to work until next week so I'm sure they're in a good mood" Rachel said.

She looks kind of worried though and a little...guilty? Why does she look guilty?

Oh God they are actually going to kill him.

Rachel told them all about the whole bowling incident and they're going to kill him. Wait, she wouldn't have told them about the picnic blanket incident would she? And I called her a sad clown hooker! A sad clown hooker! What was I thinking?! I'm not gonna get out of here alive.

"Rach. Just how close are you to your dads? I mean do you tell them..um..everything?"

What the hell kind of noise is my voice making? It broke ages ago and yet now I sound like my seven year old self. Oh to be seven again. Nobody would be mean to a seven year old would they?

I bet Rachel was adorable at seven. Rachel's looking at me with a wry smile on her face and I realize that I've completely zoned out on her. Again. So much for focus.

Each step towards her front door has me feeling like a condemned man taking a step along the corridor of death row. They at least got a last meal right? God I'm hungry. We should have stopped off at Taco Bell on the way over. Although I would have probably ended up throwing up all over her front room through nerves. At least I'm gonna be spared that.

_You sure?_

Let's hope so. Oh and by the way - Stop being so negative! _Hey I'm only being realistic. It's not my fault you can't handle the truth. _Shut it Nicholson. Heh! Wait does that make me Tom Cruise? A little short I guess but not too bad. So that would make Rachel Demi Moore? _Yeah she's gonna leave you for some pretty boy model half her age. _Ha!

"Finn are you okay?" How long have we been standing at the door? Focus! Just keep your mouth shut and everything will be okay.

I reach down and give her hand a squeeze and while were at it think what the hell and go in for a quick kiss.

And then a slightly longer kiss 'cos who knows if I'm ever going to get the chance again.

And there goes any chance of regaining focus 'cos Rachel Berry's lips are just incredible. So soft and so tasty and it makes total sense that her name is Berry because that's how her lips taste.

Like raspberries.

I suppose it must be some sort of lip gloss, but as I lean back and look at her full plump lips I can't see any lip gloss, so maybe it's just Rachel after all. And she's got a semi dazed look on her face and is now licking her bottom lip and I'm going to go in again. I can't help myself. And then the door is opening and someone is clearing their throat and saying,

"Hello Rachel. Now what do we have here?"

Busted!

Right, what was the plan again? Something about talking? Or Demi Moore? Wait, raspberries? No that wasn't it. Think dammitt think. Sooo soft and... and... pliable! Pliable! What a great word. Her lips were pliable. They were mine to ply with.

"Her lips are so soft."

What?!! Did I say that out loud? No, I didn't did I? I couldn't have.

_Hahahahaha yes you did you idiot_.

Great first impression! Firstly I'm on their front porch mauling their only daughter. Then when one of her fathers catches us all I can say is 'her lips are so soft.'

_They'd be doing you and the world a favour by putting you out of your misery._

Luckily I'm not sure Rachel even heard me as she has a kind of dreamy look on her face. Ha! I put that there. Me! Score one for Finn. Her fingers are lightly touching where I just kissed her. Suddenly she seems to snap back into focus and looks slightly panicked. Panicked, I forgot panicked, that's one of my favourite Rachel Berry looks.

Now she looks kind of regretful. Huh?

"Finn there's something I need to tell you." Rachel starts.

"That will have to wait honey. Finn is it? Well we've heard a lot about you. Though clearly there's a lot that we haven't been caught up on as yet. Why don't we take this inside and remedy that. I'm sure Rachel's Papa will be eager to meet you and hear all about you." The guy who I'm guessing must be Rachel's dad said. Which makes him the reasonable one I suppose. Not the other one. The other one's the one I'm going inside to meet now.

Papa. The hotheaded one. The passionate one.

"Dad!" Rachel huffed "I really need a quick word with Finn and then we'll be right in."

"Now now honey I'm sure anything you have to say to Finn can be said in front of me and papa. Finn, he'll be so pleased to finally get the chance to meet you."

That didn't sound good.

All of us went farther into the house where we found a slightly built African American man of about 45 or so. Wait! I didn't realize that one of her dads was black. Not important. Focus. What is important is that here is Papa.

_Don't call him Papa you tool._

Call him Mr Berry. Wait, is he even Mr Berry? Are Rachel's dads married? Stick with Sir, that'll work.

Papa looks sort of stern but not necessarily homicidal.

"Guess who I found making out on our front porch? Apparently Rachel's lips are so soft. This is the infamous Finn." Rachel's dad said.

Okay, so not the best of starts but stick with the plan, stick with the plan. What was the plan? Come on brain! Work dammit! No talking no talking.

"Hello Finn. It's nice to finally meet you." Rachel's Papa said.

_Say something. You can't just ignore the man._ But... but... no talking. _Well that was never going to work was it? You can't just say nothing. You have to say something without really saying anything_. What??

"Are you okay Finn?" Asked the dad.

"It's nice to meet you too Sir, er Sirs. Finally I mean. I don't know what you've heard."

_Stop talking now, okay, right about now. You're not going to stop are you? Oh you poor poor fool._

" I think your daughter is just absolutely great sir. I know I've let her down in the past but if you only knew how I felt about her. It's like... you know that feeling you get when you score a winning touchdown or when you're a kid and someone praises you to your mom and she says she's proud of you. It's like that feeling only like times a million just looking at Rachel.

She's so great. I mean when she sings and how determined she is and how she tries so hard. And even though people give her a hard time she's always willing to forgive them and give them another chance. She's brave enough to put her heart on the line and I want to be more like that. She really gives me such a lot of strength. And one day everyone is going to see how amazing she is but at the moment she kinda makes me feel special 'cos I see how amazing she is right now.

I'm not usually the first to see anything! I'm not usually.. um.. um... ahead of the curve and you both probably saw it first, how special she is, but it's still so cool to know that I see it now and pretty soon everyone's gonna see it and when they do they'll kick themselves for having missed it and won't believe that they could have missed it.

I want you to know that you can trust me with your daughter. And it's not like I actually got my last girlfriend pregnant. That was my best friend. So you can totally trust me. We didn't even.... you know... so no pressure coming from me, and I know it doesn't seem like it because of the whole picnic blanket sound stage thing, but usually the mailman thing works and I can control myself. And that mailman didn't press charges anyway and he was fine eventually. Kinda. I'm a really super safe driver now so when we go out on dates Rachel will be safe and sound."

They're all looking at me like I'm insane.

_You are insane._

I've never seen Rachel's eyes go so wide. Doesn't that hurt? Her dad and her papa just look confused.. or amused..or both.

But not mad.

_Yeah they're no longer angry they just think you're a mental case_. _They might not want to kill you but they sure as hell won't let a care in the community case like you near their precious daughter._ _You've blown it!. _

No I haven't. Not yet. I can turn this around. I have to turn this around. Quick just say what's in my heart like Mr Schue taught me.

"I love your daughter sirs. So much." I risk a glance at Rachel whose look of amazement at the spectacle I've no doubt made of myself over the last few minutes has been replaced by one of wonder.

"I love her and I can't ever see that changing. Every single thing about her is incredible. I don't want to spend a single day without her in my life, or by my side. I want to always be there to love her and support her, and hold her hand as she achieves great things, and dry her eyes and love her when people hurt her and protect her and be in her corner and on her side.

I want to love her as well as she's loved me. Well she hasn't exactly said that she loves me but she treats me with so much love that I want to do the same for her. I have to do the same for her. I know I'm not the first or even the tenth choice you would probably make for Rachel but I'm begging you to give me the chance to prove to you how much I love her. How well I can love her. I know I can be good at this. I've never been more sure of anything in my life I've never wanted something as much as I want to be the one for Rachel. To have her know without a doubt in her heart every single day how much I love her."

I finally run out of words.

_About time. _

Please let it have been enough. Rachel's dads eyes are a bit shiny so hopefully he's on my side. Her Papa looks amused but also hopefully a little impressed. Okay, and still a bit confused. I risk a glance at Rachel but she has her head down. When she raises it I can see tears running down her cheeks. She takes a step towards me and places her hand on my chest over my heart. She stands on her tip toes and brushes a kiss against my cheek. In a shaky voice she says,

"I love you too Finn. So much for so long. It was worth the wait. This is worth the wait. Thank you."

Her fathers exchange a glance and then her papa says,

"That's good enough for me." He then shakes my hand and gives me a pat on the back. Her dad said it was one of the most romantic things he'd ever seen which caused me to blush a bit.

"You know," said Papa " Rachel honey he's nothing like how you described him but also exactly how you said."

"He certainly is full of surprises today." Rachel agreed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Finn if its okay with your mom that is?" Her dad asked.

"Thank you sir I'd like that."

"Can Finn and I go to my room until dinner Papa?"

"Okay. But no funny business. Don't try that pout with me my little gold star it doesn't work"

Rachel huffed and made her way towards the stairs. Before I could follow her Papa leaned down and whispered

"Who am I trying to kid? The pout totally works on me."

I followed Rachel to her room. We'd both declared our love for each other and I hoped things wouldn't be awkward.

"I meant it you know. I love you. Completely" I said.

"I know. I love you too." Rachel smiled.

I risked a quick kiss, or two. Then leaned back and couldn't help observing.

"How awesome was I? Entering the lions den and completely winning over your dads. They were like.. um... putty in my hands. I'm like the lion tamer or something or the lion whisperer."

Rachel looked rather amused.

"Whatever. Mr Sweet talker."

"What! You have to admit that was pretty impressive especially with what you said about your papa being passionate and hotheaded and whathaveyou."

Rachel started giggling.

"What?!" This caused her to laugh even harder.

"What?!" I pleaded.

I will never figure her out. Still even if she wouldn't admit it I knew that I'd done well today. This whole talking thing was a piece of cake once you got the hang of it.

"You know. I'm thinking I should join the debate team." I said seriously.

Rachel laughed even harder at this. So hard that tears started running down her cheeks.

"Oh c'mon. It's not that funny!"

The End


End file.
